


Sheldon's New Journey

by Baconz_spaceadventure43



Series: Zino's Story [1]
Category: Zino-Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconz_spaceadventure43/pseuds/Baconz_spaceadventure43
Summary: The beginning of Sheldons new journey, detailing whatever thing he may do and whatever friends he may make as he arrives back in his beautiful homeland.
Series: Zino's Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185098





	Sheldon's New Journey

Sheldon’s New Journey: Take Off

By Twig St4rl0rd

* * *

* * *

  
  


It was a rainy day when Sheldon set off on his new journey. He arrived at the airport, swiftly running inside so as not to get his luggage soaked. He looked back at the downpour once he was safely inside. The gloominess was a bit off putting, but there was no opting out now. He was determined. He made his way over to the check-in desk.

“6:00 flight for Sheldon W.?” 

“Sheldon [redacted]?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, like W [redacted]D [redacted] corp.?”

“Not anymore,” Sheldon replied, a small glee in his eyes.

“Oh! My bad. Well your flights all set, head over to port 16 in the right wing.”

“Thank you;” Sheldon slid his id off the counter, gave a thankful nod to the attendant. He then bent back down & made his way to the designated boarding area. He had 30 minutes to spare; but one could never be too sure. 

He shimmied over to the seating area, & plopped down on one of the cushions there. And suddenly, it seemed to hit him. He was really doing this. With just this flight, he’d be back in his ancestors’ homeland. He hadn’t been there since he was a young'un, but he remembered faint details. Like how the grass would sway in the sunlit breeze; and the vast forests of evergreens and others would always grace his dreams. Every once in a while he’d think of it in fondness, the sounds of waterfalls comforting him in the hardest of times. To think; that by tomorrow, in the blink of an eye; he’d be there. Again. Finally.

He was excited above all, he couldn’t wait; but things still lingered. He hoped to be able to put it all behind him when he left, & be able to come back with something fresher, a newfound happiness and drive at least. He was still worried though. Sheldon felt that he’d finally broken free and was able to have breathing room in the aftermath; but here he was back on his feet again. About to set off on a new journey, and by those terms, he felt sorely unprepared. However, he knew it wasn’t true. This journey was to be a healing one, and while there was self-work to do; he’d prepared for this. He knew what he needed to do for himself at this moment (mostly). While he had his worries and issues, he believed this would help him, even if only slightly. He had a new horizon ahead of him. He was to leave the taboo, the hurt, the pain, & the whatnot behind and start anew. His eyes darkened as he recalled all that he was leaving behind, the good and bad. But he knows deep down he wasn’t truly leaving the good. He had the choice, and he was coming back when he felt it so. So for the good; his friends, connections, and family; it was a solid “See you later!”

This journey was to be a long one. He had lots to work through, and uncertainty fills his vision. At the same time, the shackles of the old nightmares will finally get shucked off. He’ll start anew, he’ll breathe in the fresh air of his breezy homeland once again, and find new ways of living there. He’d be… alright. Free even, or at least he hoped.

As he ended his reflection on a bittersweet note, he noticed his eyes feeling warm. He glanced at the glass panes making up the front wall of the airport’s entrance. They were too far to see anything through, made worse by the dark rain. And as he looked, he felt a warm, salty tear roll down his cheek. He smiled sheepishly at this, a thing he’s learned from his dear friends Mischevious & Mystery; and sniffed at the thought of them. Another one rolled from the other eye before he wiped them with a cloth. A couple more fell, and he chuckled. ‘ _It must be time right?’_ He thought.

Sheldon sniffed and cleared his throat once more, glancing at the clock. _‘5 minutes till. Oh! Well I ought to get up then…’_ he thought silently. The dragon wiped away the tears one last time, and slid up off the cushions slightly. He brushed off anything on him, and swiped another tissue; dusting off some of his back spikes with his other claws. Satisfied for a bit, he grabbed his luggage and briskly scurried over to the short line. It seems his friends wouldn’t make it in time to send him off. He had asked them not to make a big deal, but he’d still hoped they’d come… Suppose he’d mail them a letter when he arrived instead.

Now unfortunately for Sheldon’s morale, the gray rain against the port’s entrance had hid the red convertible pulling in quite completely. And as Sheldon turned back to the line, a cluttered hustle was heard from the front desk.

A creature in front of Sheldon looked up from its phone towards the noise; bewilderment filing their features entirely at the small mob bustling right towards them. An excited mob with members who in fact couldn’t hold themselves back.

“SHELDON!!!” A mixture of voices called out! The most prominent being an eccentric plum-purple fellow, with a smile growing from ear to ear. His hair was wet, along with a couple of the others. He waved happily, holding a closed, dripping wet umbrella he’d forgotten to shake out at the door in his other hand. Him, Mystery, & Twig in the front; the mob rushed over to him, with big smiles on their faces.

“We brought you an umbrella Buddy!” Mischevious exclaimed. Sheldon looked right at his hair.

“You didn’t use it, did you?” Sheldon questioned, an eyebrow lifted.

“Ehhh… I forgot!” Mischevious rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sheldon turned to face the rest of the group. Twig, Mystery, Cinnabear, Eddie; even Bonn. They were all here! They all smiled at him in their own ways; they were practically beaming.

“You didn’t think we weren’t gonna send u off didya?” Twig asked, still smiling. 

“Here I got you a rock!” They continued, handing it off to him. It was dark and mostly smooth, probably from the waves off the beach they often visited.

“We made you this too,” spoke Mystery, holding out a tie-dyed green-yellow envelope.

They all seemed so bright, it was a lot to take in. Sheldon accepted both gifts, and slipped them into his carry-on pack.

“... Thank you,” Sheldon sighed out, addressing all of them. Gratitude filled his tired eyes.

“Of course. We’re proud of you Sheldon,” said Cinnabear from the back.

“Yeah dude; you deserve the world. You got this,” added Twig.

“Just remember to have fun,” concluded Mischevious.

“And don’t forget us!” remarked Mystery with his arms crossed, before smiling warmly at him too. 

Mischevious held out his warm lavender arms.

“So.. One last hug?”

“For now,” the dragon answered.

“For now,” Mischevious agreed, and went in for a hug. He wrapped up his friend warmly in his embrace, and the two shared a hug.

“Mind if we join?” Twig asked, and they and Mystery grinned.

“Sure” Sheldon replied, and they both sprang on him. Twig and Mystery first, then Eddie & Bonn, and finally Cinnabear who grabbed em’ all up in a great big bear hug. They reveled in the warmth of the moment for a short few seconds.

Meanwhile, Mischievous glanced ahead of himself to see the line vanished and an impatient yet understanding flight attendant watching the endearing moment. He hurriedly let go, shaking the others off. He pushed the umbrella into Sheldon’s grasp as the others pulled away and urged him forth.

“Hurry Sheldon!!! You gotta go!” he said hastily.

Twig and Mystery noticed as well, and along with Eddie they spurred the dragon on!

“Go Go Go!!!” they chanted in a cheer.

Sheldon turned around in shock to see the flight attendant tapping their foot. He rushed to the boarding pass, and scurried inside! Turning around he saw them all waving, big ol’ grins and smiles alike. They called out to him their last regards as he clutched the now warm umbrella.

“Have fun!!!” shouted out Mischevious, louder than ever.

“Have a nice trip!” Bonn called out, with a smile and a small wave.

“Love Ya Bome!!!” Twig hollered, with a toothy grin, Eddie on their shoulder waving excitedly.

“You’ll always be our PogChamp!!!” Mystery yelled, exploding in giggles right after, still waving.

“Don’t forget to check nooks and crannies!” Cinnabear belted out a last piece of advice, smiling a grande toothy smile from her stance.

Sheldon heard all of them; he smiled at them one last time and gave a small wave; before the attendant began closing the hatch. The group waved even more; the front 3 practically tackling each other to get to the spot where the green dragon could still see. As the last glimpse of green disappeared from the mob’s eyes, the hatch closed completely. After glancing at the attendant, he lowered his hand and made his way to his seat. The plane was relatively empty, so he got to his window seat with ease and secured his luggage under the seat. He sat down; pushing the armrests down for more space and contemplated opening the envelope; or grabbing the rock. But first he lifted the window shutter and peered out at the rain. He was on the left side of the plane, facing the building he’d previously been in; and near middle in the placement of the rows. He gazed over at the empty glass window in the airport’s wall; until a familiar group rushed into view.

He peered hard through the rain; the lights in the airport lobby giving a good silhouette and ease on the eye. Atop the midst of the group, they held a giant sign; reading something bold. _“‘Have Lun?’ Oh! ‘Have Fun!’” (_ “HAVE FUN <3”)

Sheldon grinned slightly at this, he felt so warm despite the pouring cold outside. The plane began rolling and he quickly put his seatbelts on. The sensor’s yellow light brought him back to where he was. As they rolled down the runway, they passed the block of wall to the other windows. The mob had beat him to it, and were bustling with a different sign held even higher. It read… “SMELL YA L8TR ! XD”

The dragon chuckled at this. He could just hear Twig yelling “wrong side!?!!” frantically, even though they and Mischevious had definitely made it together. Mystery laughing at them both too. In fact, when the plane got farther and he saw them flip the sign, he almost choked on a laugh. He couldn’t read it from there, so he assumed it read “See you later!”. He looked at it one last time before turning back to his seat. He laid back as the plane sped up and finally took off.

What great friends he had. He had to admit, his worries felt far away; he was light as a feather. He appreciated them and their efforts so much. He smiled quietly whilst he took in all that had happened. After a bit, as they were flying over the grayed beach, his mind wandered to the envelope.

 _It was going to be a long flight after all._


End file.
